Hotel Paper
by SoulSucker13
Summary: A LxLight songfic to Michelle Branch's "Hotel Paper"


**A/N: **This one's for SinCalledSloth, hope you like it :D  
My first Death Note fanfic. Please read and review!! 3  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of it. (sad as it is...)

_I write mostly on Hotel Paper  
Knowing that my thoughts will never leave this room_

L and Light were sharing a hotel room. It was the logical thing to do since they were handcuffed together. However, being alone in a room with Light was taking it's toll. Even if there was only a 5 % chance that he was Kira, that was still enough to keep L from trusting Light with anything. Even when he wanted to be able to trust him, with anything, with everything he had. Yes, it was true. L, the world's greatest detective, was in love with the suspect of his greatest investigation ever. It wasn't without reason though. Spending 24 hours a day with someone did have certain... benefits...

_I'd be out of line telling you, "Leave her"  
So I lie lonely surrounded by you  
by you_

L wanted nothing more then to tell Light to leave Misa. L wanted him to break up with her and never see her again. Light didn't seem happy with her anyway. However, if he did, Light would most likely just ignore him or look at him funny. And he couldn't stand it if Light looked at him funny.  
He was never cold at night. He was never cold at all anymore. L had been cold all the time before he met Light. Some might contribute this to the fact that he hardly slept, and being chained to someone who did sleep fixed that. But L was smarter then any of the "someone's." He knew it was constantly being around people that was warming him. Or more specifically, one person. But Light knew nothing. Sure L now had a friend, but he was still lonely.  
_  
Lately I can't be happy for no one  
They think I need some time to myself_

It was true. L's team thought he needed some time to himself, seeing as to how the only person he ever had contact with before the Kira investigation started was Watari, and now he was never alone. L didn't really mind though. And he didn't really want to be alone. He enjoyed spending the time with Light.  
L did, however, wish his team could be happier. Sure, they were doing fine, but the constant vigilance was starting to get to some of them. Not that they would ever admit it...

_I try to smile but I can't remember  
And I know tomorrow there'll be nothing else_

L hadn't smiled in a long while. The case (and being with Light 24/7) we're getting to him. Especially since he wasn't making any progress (in either area).  
_  
And I wanted to be giving you everything that she's not giving  
And I wanted to see_

L heard (through, you guessed it, Matsuda) that Light and Misa had never actually done anything. Light had kissed her once, and she had dedicated herself to him. L was considering how amazing at kissing Light must be to illicit that kind of a response, but the real question was why Misa was being kept around. L sighed knowing that it was because she was the second Kira. He wished that he could give Light what he wouldn't take from Misa. Maybe some "love" would remind him that the world wasn't full of evil people.  
L took a chance. He asked Light why he was keeping Misa around. Light said it was because he didn't want to hurt her. Then Light asked L why he cared. L then did a very un-L-like thing and winked at Light. Light asked if L wanted to keep Misa around. It didn't escape L that Light was slowly getting closer to him while they were talking.  
_  
'Cause I didn't believe what I'd been hearing_

L didn't believe it. Light had just told him that he didn't like Misa. At all. And not even for any of the main reasons L had come up with! It was one of the less-plausible reasons! Light Yagami was gay! This was starting to look up. And now Light had taken the seat on the couch next to L that was almost-but-not-quite too close to be just friendly. L liked where this was headed...

_You turned out to be more than I bargained for_

Light was definitely more than L had bargained for, but in the most amazing way. That night was the best night L had ever had.

_And I can tell that you need to get away_

L could tell that Light needed to get away. But not on his own. Using his superior powers of deduction, L concluded that Light wanted a getaway, with him. L would have been more than happy to oblige if the rest of the team wouldn't have questioned them for it.

_Forgive me if I admit that I'd love to love you_

L wanted Light to forgive him. Especially since he wasn't just quite what he had done wrong. Light hadn't talked to him for the last day-and-a-half. He reasoned that the only thing he had done to warrant this kind of treatment was say 3 words to Light after they were done that Light might not have been ready to hear.  
_  
We both realized it way too late  
_  
It was too late that Light realized he loved L too. He had gotten his memories back and was successfully completing his plan towards world domination. Light did have times though, times where he broke down and wished L was there with him. No one had ever made him feel like L had. He reasoned no one else ever would.  
_  
And I wanted to be  
Giving you everything that she's not giving_

L had given Light everything Misa hadn't. L had loved Light, but in a better way than Misa had. He hadn't just promised to admire him forever, he had **loved** him.

_And I wanted to see  
'Cause I didn't believe what I'd been hearing_

L hadn't believed. He hadn't hoped (since hope was illogical) for the longest time. Until, when it came down to it, Light had wanted him too. He had seen. He had felt. It had been amazing. But now it was gone.

_Maybe this wind blowing in just came from the ocean  
I write mostly on Hotel Paper  
_


End file.
